


Star Wars One-Shots

by Sietra2907



Series: My One-Shots [1]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars: Rebels, Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe, Chatting & Messaging, Fluff and Angst, Other, Randomness, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, Why Did I Write This?
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-04-30
Updated: 2020-04-30
Packaged: 2021-03-01 18:47:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 17
Words: 16,892
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23931808
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sietra2907/pseuds/Sietra2907
Summary: Hey Everyone! I love doing One-Shots and I love Star Wars!Requests are open.DISCLAIMER: I DON'T OWN STAR WARS OR THE CHARACTERS! I ONLY OWN MY OCS.
Relationships: Ezra Bridger/Sabine Wren, Kanan Jarrus/Hera Syndulla, Obi-Wan Kenobi/Satine Kryze, Padmé Amidala/Anakin Skywalker
Series: My One-Shots [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1726276
Comments: 6
Kudos: 14





	1. My One-Shots

**Author's Note:**

> What I don't write:  
> •Smut  
> •A/B/O aka Omegaverse  
> •X readers  
> •Heavy Language  
> •LGBT
> 
> Before people comment that I stole this book from Wattpad under BlackCat2907, I am the Same person. I just post on each website. I repeat: BLACKCAT2907 AND SIETRA2907 ARE THE SAME PERSON!!

Commander Cody and Captain Rex were finished with their mission. Their generals Obi-Wan Kenobi and Anakin Skywalker were at the Jedi Temple giving a full report of the barely successful mission. Many clones died and both generals were nearly killed in multiple occasions. 

"Codes?" Rex asked as he sat next to his older brother. 

Cody looked up and smiled at Rex. "Yes, Rex'ika?" Cody replied. Jango had taught many clones Mando'a. Cody and Rex usually talked in Mando'a when they were alone. 

"Why don't we walk around Coruscant?" He suggested. "We literally have nothing to do. Plus, I don't want to be around when Fives, Waxer, and Boil come up with their 'ultimate prank.'" Rex added the last part in a hushed tone. 

Cody chuckled. "Sure. I don't really want to be around when that happens either. Hopefully we don't have to fill out paperwork for any damages." The commander grabbed his helmet and blasters. 

Cody and Rex walked around for what seemed like hours. They saw nothing out of the ordinary until something caught Cody's eye. "Rex!" The Clone called to the other. "Look at this!" 

Rex came over and took off his helmet. He swore he nearly fainted. In the window was a plushie. It said, 'New! Heroes of the Republic' and the plush was a Captain Rex plushie. "Oh my Force." 

Cody struggled to contain his laughter. This was priceless. Rex shot him a glare. Cody finally got his composure back. "I'm fine. Let's move on." Rex picked up his helmet and walked down the streets back towards the temple, grumbling. "I'll catch up!" Cody called. Rex didn't seem to hear him. The Captain just kept walking. 

"How much for the Rex plushie?" Cody asked the Twi'lek lady at the register. 

The woman looked confused. "Well, it's 30 credits, but it's on sale of you get a Cody plush." She replied as she rang up the plush. 

"I'll take both." Cody mumbled. 

"That will be 45 credits, sir." She replied. Cody gave her the credits and turned to leave. He didn't miss her shocked gaze when she realized who he was. He handed her 50 more credits. "I was never here." He told her and left the shop. 

Rex saw Cody back at the Temple when he arrived. Cody probably took a ride back. Rex saw Anakin walk up to him. "Rex! We are taking a mission with the 212th. Be ready and on the ship in fifteen minutes." 

"Yes sir!" Rex saluted and left to get his blasters. When he got back he went to the barracks. He heard snickering and full out laughter. "What is going on in here?" He demanded. 

Fives looked at Echo, who looked at the wheezing Hardcase. "Well, you see....it's um... Take a look for yourself?" Fives struggled to contain his giggles. 

Rex went to his bed and literally dropped his helmet. The plush of him was on his bed with a note. "You're a doll?" He read out loud. Fives burst out laughing and Rex sent him a glare shutting him up. Rex stood up glaring. "Who put this here?"

No one responded with an answer he wanted. Nobody knew who put the plush on his bed. He suddenly remembered how Cody saw it at Coruscant. "Cody." He growled lowly. "I'm going a walk. 

Rex burst into the 212th barracks. Waxer, Boil, and Cross jumped slightly and their board game was messed. Cross sent Rex a glare. "Where is Cody?" He asked dangerously calm. 

"He is on his bed." Waxer stammered and pointed to the back of the room. 

"Thank you." Rex stormed to the back of the room to Cody's bed. "'You're a doll? '" He quoted and Cody smiled innocently at the captain. 

"What are you talking about?" Cody smirked. He knew full well what Rex was mad about. He had put his Cody one under his pillow. 

"The plush. Are you trying to make me the laughing stock of the Galaxy?" Rex snapped quieting his older vod. 

Cody stiffled a laugh. "If it makes you happy, I have one too." He pulled out the Cody plushie. 

Rex laughed. "How many clones do they have!?" 

"I saw Fives, Echo, Waxer, Boil, Wolffe, Bly, Fox, Ponds, and many many more." Cody told Rex. Rex just stood in shock. "It is really funny." 

"Yeah. Well, I need to go." Rex awkwardly left the barracks. He refused to admit but he liked the plushie. He pretended he hated it so he would be a black mail victim. Fives loved to black mail. 

"Thanks, ori'vod." Rex whispered as he laid down to sleep. 

How did you like it? Was it good? 

Remember, 

Comment, 

Vote,

Follow!

Bye  
~Sietra2907


	2. Distract the General

Anakin was thinking of doing one of his signature Skywalker plans. He knew it was risky. All of his plans were. Most of them usually worked. Some didn't. He just hoped this one would work. The Republic needed this win. 

"SNIPS!" He called for his padawan, Ahsoka Tano, who was currently hiding from Fives in the vents. She jumped down behind him. 

"Yes, master?" The togruta asked her master as he jumped. Anakin didn't realize she was behind him. 

"You nearly gave me a heart attack. I am to young and WAY to beautiful to die." He said in a sassy manner. 

Ahsoka rolled her eyes. "Whatever you say, master." She responded. Her master was a very dramatic one. She doesn't mind since she has to deal with the 501st, who she swears were in a Drama Class with Anakin. 

"I have this plan." Anakin explained his plan to Ahsoka. She knew that he knew it was extremely risky. 

"Master!" She exclaimed. "That is way to risky! What if you get caught!?" This was way to dangerous. Anakin could get severely hurt if he went along with this plan. 

Anakin groaned. "Come on, Ahsoka. You know we need this." He gave her puppy eyes. He hoped it would work. It worked on Padme all the time. 

"I can't! I don't want to die!" She started to walk away. She climbed back into the vents and disappeared to where ever she was before. 

Anakin began to think. Who else would help him? Kayla wouldn't because she was annoyed that he destroyed his shop so many times. Rex might agree. Heck, the entire 501st would agree to this plan. It was gold. 

"Sir, you alright?" Rex asked the thinking general. 

Anakin smirked. "Rex, I have a plan." Anakin explained his plan, again, and hoped Rex would like it. 

"Sir, I like the plan." He noticed General Obi-Wan Kenobi walking down the hall with Commander Cody next to him. "Look, I like your plan. But I can't see General Kenobi going for it." Rex said in a hushed voice. 

Anakin saw his former master walking towards them. "Just get me a distraction then." He ordered his Captain. 

Obi-Wan and Cody stopped next to them. "What are you two talking about?" 

"Cody!! Distract the General!" Rex yelled to Cody who looked at him. Obi-Wan was confused. "Wha?" 

"Real subtle." Anakin mumbled knowing they were caught. What happened next shocked Anakin. Cody had grabbed Obi-Wan and hugs him. Soon it became a cuddle session. Anakin's has practically hit the ground. 

"Okay, Let's go!!" Rex yelled as he ran. Anakin shook away the shock and followed his Captain. 

(******)

Rex and Anakin finished the mission and came back to the ship. They both looked terrible. Anakin and dirt everywhere and some sticks were in his hair. Rex's armor was now brown. You couldn't even tell it was once white. "We actually did it. We actually got it." Rex mumbled in shock. 

"Yeah we did." Anakin looked ready to collapse. "Imma go sleep." Anakin slurred and slowly walked to his quarters. 

Rex watched him go and smirked. "Have fun?" He asked Cody who was standing behind the door. 

Cody glared playfully at Rex. "Obviously. Though, you could've warned me earlier." Cody playfully nudged Rex.

"Couldn't. You are a terrible actor." Rex smirked and playfully punched Cody's arm. Cody made offended clone noises as Rex walked to the barracks to get some sleep. 

I'm sorry it was so short! I couldn't think of anything else to add. 

You decide what the mission was. 

Enjoy!


	3. Mini Clones

Dogma was not expecting to wake up and see the youngest clone, Tup, to be two inches tall. He quickly picked up the miniature clone and held him in his hands. "Don't worry. Kix will figure out what's wrong with you." Dogma tried to comfort the mini clone, who was freaking out. 

"Kix!" Dogma yelled as he burst into the infirmary. "Something a wrong with Tup!" Dogma rushed over to Kix. "Is it contagious!?" 

Kix noticed Dogma freaking out and Tip struggling to get out of the clones iron grip. "I think you need to relax before you squeeze our brother to death." Kix snapped. 

Dogma noticed and he felt guilty. "Sorey, Tup." Dogma apologized and opened his hands so You could stand up. 

"Help me!" He squeaked. "I don't feel so good. What is going on!? Will I be like this forever!?" Tup started freaking out for the third time. 

"Calm down! Go back to sleep. Come back in the morning and I'll see if anything has changed." Kix yawned and went back to his bed. Dogma grumbled but reluctantly went back to the barracks with You in his hands.

(******)

When Dogma woke up he noticed his bed was a lot bigger. He noticed Tup was his size. He suddenly realized he was two inches tall. He let out an unholy girly scream. He was freaking out. "I told him it was contagious!!!" 

Tup covered his ears. "Shut up." He whined. Tup was the most shy of the clones. 

"Sorry." Dogma mumbled his apologies. He was normally the clone that was strict and followed every rule, but when he was around Tup, he felt this protective instinct. 

"It's fine." Tup replied. Tup looked at Dogma. "Dogma.... I'm scared." Tup inches closer to the older clone. 

"I know." Dogma hugged his little brother. He saw Fives wake up. "Fives!" He yelled, but Fives only heard a squeak. Dogma grabbed a small pellet and threw it at the taller clone. "Down here!" 

Fives looked at Dogma's bed to see two miniature clones. "Dogma? Tup?" He recognized them. "Let me take you to Kix." 

Kix groaned as he saw Fives holding a mini Dogma and Tup. "Be careful. It may be contagious." He warned the ARC trooper. 

"I told you!" Dogma screeched. 

"Shut up, Dogma. You did not." Tup responded angrily. Tup just wanted to be his normal size again.

Kix went to get his medical supplies when he heard Fives scream. He suddenly turned to see Fives was now two inched. He groaned. "This is getting out of hand. I need to see if any others are getting small." Kix went for the door. "Don't. Go. Anywhere." Kix ordered.

(*****)

Soon this shrinking disease has hit many clones in the 501st. Jesse, Dogma, Tup, Fives, Echo, Kix, and Hardcase were two inches tall. Rex groaned. How was he going to explain this to the generals? "Everyone more or less secure? We are moving out." Rex told his two inch tall companions.

Everyone agrees and Rex walked towards the bridge. Once he got there he looked the Generals and Cody. "We have a problem." He addressed.

"Problem?" Anakin asked, clearly annoyed for some reason. "What did Fives do this time?" Rex heard Fives make offended clone noises. 

"It isn't just Fives. Look." Rex brought out the clones from his holsters and pockets. He put them on the table. "Even Kix is small." 

Anakin, Obi-Wan, and Cody looked at the minis in shock. Rex sighed. "I have no idea what to do." Rex looked at them. "Have you seen anything like this?" 

"I haven't." Anakin replied to his stressed captain. Rex looked like he has barely gotten any sleep. 

"Great." He sarcastically replied. Rex was seriously going crazy. "No! Fives stop!" He snapped as the mini clone had Echo on his shoulders and telling the others to make a clone tower. 

"Fine..." The mini squeaked.

Cody hid his laughter by pretending to cough. "Well then, what do we do?" Obi-Wan thought out loud. "We could look at the Archives." 

"Or we could check in with Kamino." Cody added. "We were created there after all." 

"That's a good idea. Rex! You and Cody will go to Kamino with Obi-Wan." Anakin ordered the clones. "Snips and I will check the Archives." 

(*****)

"Nothing! Absolutely nothing!" Rex threw his arms up as they arrived back at the Jedi Cruiser with no new information about this shrinking disease. 

Anakin and Ahsoka arrived a few hours later with no new information. "Sorry, Rexster. Nothing." Ahsoka apologized to the clone. 

Rex groaned and put his head in his hands. "How are we going to fix this!? They can't defend themselves like this! They are like literal toddlers. I need a break or I'm going to do something I'll regret." Rex exclaimed. 

"Calm down, Rex." Ahsoka soothed. "We'll figure something out. I know it. I can feel it." The teenage Togruta gave the clone a much needed hug. 

"Rex, get some sleep. Cody can watch the minis for you." Obi-Wan ordered th exhausted and 100% done with every Captain. Cody gave Obi-Wan a look but reluctantly got the minis to behave for five seconds before all help broke loose. 

Rex smiled and tiredly stood up. "Thank you, General." Rex walked to his room and fell asleep almost immediately. 

A loud bang woke Rex from his slumber. He was extremely groggy, but he stood up anyways. "What the kriff is going on out here!?" He snapped as he opened his door. 

"Sorry, Rex." Tup called as he ran by. Fives seemed to be chasing to poor clone. "What!? What is going on!!" 

Ahsoka smiled at Rex. "You're finally up! You passed out during a meeting last night. We were all worried about you."

"Wha?" 

Kix entered. "Careful, Captain. You have a few broken ribs and a concussion. I have you painkillers, but they do give you hallucinations or dream that seem very real." 

Rex was confused. So the clones turning small was all a dream? "But-" 

"No buts, get some sleep." Kix ordered. "I won't hesitate to sedate you if I have to." Kix and Ahsoka left the captain to rest. He was glad it was just a dream. 

Suddenly Ahsoka had turned into a cat. Rex groaned and just walked away being 520% done with everything.

How was it? Did you enjoy? 

Comment

Vote

Follow

Bye  
~Sietra2907


	4. Clone Shenanigans

Wolffe hated his life, well he didn't really, but it was easy to say. It all started during a routine training drill. 

"Pick up the pace, Telusa!" Wolffe called out to the trooper. "Be to slow and you die. To fast, you're dead. Find the right pace." They were training how to fight better on the battle field. 

"Sir, Yes, Sir!" The Clone trooper, Telusa, replied. He ran slightly faster, but not much faster. He had found his right pace. 

Wolffe continued to watch the training until most of the clones were breathing heavily and falling slightly behind. Wolffe sighed. "That's all for now. Take a break and be ready in fifteen." Wolffe left the training room to report the session to Jedi Master Plo Koon. 

Telusa gulped down most of his water and looked at his brothers Boost, Sinker, and Comet. A sudden idea popped into his head making the clone mischievously smirk. 

Comet looked at Telusa. "I have a bad feeling about this." 

"He's right. I don't like that look." Boost added looking at Telusa, who was still smirking mischievously. 

"What are you planning, Telusa?" Sinker asked as he took a full from his water bottle. 

"Something. Listen." Telusa whispered his idea into their ears. "Got it?" The three other clones slowly started to smirk. 

Fifteen minutes later, Wolffe came back to the trading room to begin another session. This time he brought more clones from his legion, the 104th. "Are you ready, men?" 

"Sir, Yes, Sir." They all saluted. Telusa, Boost, Sinker, and Comet struggled not to laugh or smirk. 

"Is something wrong, troopers?" Wolffe asked noticing their struggles. 

Telusa couldn't hold it back any longer. "Get down, Commander!" Wolffe and the others had a confused look until Telusa, Boost, Sinker, and Comet tackled Wolffe. The others got the hunt and tackled the commander as well. 

"What the kriff was that!?" Wolffe snapped as Plo Koon walked in seeing everyone on stop if Wolffe. 

"What is going on, Commander?" The Jedi asked his commanding officer. 

"A drill for protecting detail duties." Telusa responded. The Jedi nodded and left the room. 

A few hours later, Wolffe was in the mess hall eating with Cody and Rex. Plo Koon walked up to them. "Wolffe, about those protection detail training earlier."

"Yes?" 

Wolffe could practically feel the jedi's smile. "Get down, Commander." The Jedi stated. Cody and Rex shared a confused look. The Wolf pack all tackled Wolffe to the ground. "Oh force, why?" They could here the muffled cry of Wolffe as he was squished to the floor. 

(******)

Tup yawned as he woke up in his bunk. He looked around and most of his brothers were already up. He stretched and jumped down. As he put on his armor and random thought entered his head. He figured he'd ask the Captain after he ate. 

"About time you got up, Sleeping Beauty." Fives teased the younger clone as Tup sat down next to him. 

Tup gave the older clone a glare, but didn't say anything. Tup looked at his food. It was the usual nutrition bars. He sighed and took a few bites. "Fives?" He asked. 

"Yeah, Tup?" Fives looked at Tup. 

"Where do babies come from?" Tup looked innocently at Fives, who looked just as confused. 

"I don't know. Ask Rex." Fives replied. 

"As me what?" Captain Rex asked as he sat to eat his ration bar. Echo, Dogma, Jesse, Hardcase, and Kix started to sit down as well. Each clone a a ration bar in their hands.

"Where do babies come from?" Tup asked again. 

Rex was taken aback. "Well, as clones we were created in tubes, if that's what you're asking." 

Tup shook his head. "I already know that. I asking where natural babies come from." The youngest clone told Rex with the most innocent look in the history of innocent looks. Tup was the most cinnamon roll clone in the galaxy. 

Rex thought for a moment. The other clones looked at their captain expectantly. "I'm not entirely sure."

"Morning, Rex." General Anakin Skywalker greeted his captain. The Jedi knight sat down and began to eat with his men. 

"Sir, where do babies come from?" Rex asked looking at Anakin with a confused look. The other clones had the same look as well.

Anakin spat out his water and his face was red. "Um, well you see...." The young Jedi sighed. "Obi-Wan! I need your help!" 

(*******)

Obi-Wan was looking for Anakin. The council had requested a meeting with them and he couldn't find Anakin, Cody, or Ahsoka. "Rex!" He called out to the Captain. 

"Yes sir?" Rex turned to the Jedi master. 

"Where is Anakin?" 

"He's doing stuff." Rex replied quickly, obviously hiding something. 

"There where is Cody?" Obi-Wan asked raising an eyebrow. He was not amused by whatever Anakin was doing. 

"Try to stop Skywalker from doing stuff." Rex told Obi-Wan. 

"So where is Ahsoka?" Obi-Wan vowed Anakin was going to be the reason he died at a young age. 

"Trying to stop Cody from stopping Skywalker from doing stuff." Rex replied with the tongue twister. 

Obi-Wan was slowly getting more and more agrivated. "So if they're doing all that, why are you here and not with them?" 

Rex slightly faltered. "I have to distract you so you can't stop Ahsoka from stopping Cody from stopping Skywalker from doing stuff." 

Obi-Wan snapped. "REX!" 

(*****) 

Clone Commander Cody had been injured during his last mission. He was on his way to the medical tent when Rex saw him. "You okay sir?" 

Cody managed a small smile. "Got a bit of a cut on my leg this time. You got a medkit around?" 

Rex smirked. "Got something Eabouteven better. I have a med Kix." 

Kix, the medic of the 501st, sighed. "Sir the Commander is bleeding. We have no time for puns." The medic got out his first aid kit. He pulled out some bandages. 

Cody got paper by the minute. "I bet his Kix a**." He weakly replied with a weak laugh. 

Kix had tears in his eyes. "Sir, just sit down." 

Did you enjoy these Clone Shenanigans? I hope you did. If you want more comment YES. 

Remember to: 

Vote

Comment

Follow!

Bye.  
~Sietra2907


	5. Truth or Dare

Requested by:   
Me! 

Name: Kayla Fett  
Age: 17  
Nickname: Cissa, Kay,   
Appearance: Brown hair, Amber eyes, wears black and purple Mandalorian armor with three white scratches painted on the helmet.   
Weapons: Two lightsabers (orange and purple), two DC-17 blasters, paint guns etc

(****)

Rex froze when he had heard the news. Fives had just declared an all out game of Truth or Dare, a game any clones and Jedi feared to play. This brutal games forced beings to reveal their deepest, darkest secrets. "He what!?" He snapped at the poor shiny Fives had sent to tell the clone captain. 

"H-he said they were going to play Truth or Dare, s-sir." The shiny stammered as Rex had an angry and slightly scared look on his face. 

Rex groaned and used all his self control to not face palm or do something he'd regret. "Where is he trooper?" 

The shiny did a double take. His captain was angry and looked like he was about to kill Fives and now he looked extremely calm. Maybe to calm. "He's in the barracks sir." 

"Thank you, Shiny. Go back to your work." Rex told the shiny as the shiny saluted the captain. As the captain stormed to the barracks, Kayla smirked from the vents. "He is on the move." 

"Copy that." Fives said from comm. "Be ready." 

Kayla silently slipped through the vents to the barracks. She had passed Rex and dropped down into the room. Many clones were there and both Generals and the Commanders were in the room. "He's coming." She whispered.

Fives smirked. "Let the games begin." When Rex walked in everyone was sitting a circle. "Hey, Captain!" Fives greeted the angry clone. "Why don't you join us?" 

Rex glared at Fives and noticed the Commanders and generals. Sighing, Rex sat in between Cody and Kayla. "Fine..." 

"Welcome! We are now about to begin Truth or Dare! This is your one chance to leave." Kayla explained. Nobody moved an inch because the knee what would happen to them if they left. "Now. I will draw a name and that person will begin the game." Everyone watched as she put her hand in Echo's helmet. Each one was praying it wasn't their name. "Fives!" Kayla read the name. 

The ARC trooper smirked deviously. He look at Ahsoka. "Truth or Dare?" 

"Dare." The padawan replied in a confident tone. 

"I care you to cover everything Anakin owns in sad." Fives told her. Anakin glared at the trooper while Ahsoka eagerly left to do the job. 

"Truth or Dare?" Ahsoka asked as she quickly came back. 

"How did you do that so fast?" Fives asked everyone's thoughts. 

"I planted sand bombs in his room weeks ago." She explained. "Hardcase, Truth or Dare?" 

"Dare." 

"I dare you to sing, I'm a banana as loud as you can." The Togruta smirked. 

"Yasssss." Hardcase yelled while everyone scrambled to get ear plugs.

After that everyone in the room just felt a piece of their soul die. "What did we just witness?" Anakin asked, as Hardcase sat down. 

"Truth or Dare, Captain?" Hardcase asked. 

Rex winced. "Dare?" 

"Here." Hardcase hands Rex two slices of bread. "You know what to do" 

Rex groaned. This was beyond embarrassing. He walked up to Echo and put each slice on either side of his head. "Echo, what are you?"

Echo, who was an even brighter shade of red, replied, "An idiot sandwich sir..." 

Rex turned to Fives and did the same thing. "And what are you, Fives?"

"A snack." Fives replied smugly. 

"Absolutely not!" Rex responded, leaving Fives with the bread. He sat down and glared at Hardcase. "Truth or Dare, Obi-Wan." 

Obi-Wan did his sacred beard stroke. "I'll go with truth." 

"Is it true you and Satine have a thing for each other?" Rex asked with an innocent look on his face. 

Obi-Wan blushed. "Of course not! It's against the code!" The Jedi Master was beet red. He was obviously lying, but nobody said anything about it. Even though Anakin really wanted to tease him.

The game went on for hours. By the end, Jesse and Kix had been taped together, Anakin was covered in glue and sand, Obi-Wan was mumbling in the corner in a feeble position, Rex and Cody had neon pink hair, Dogma and Tup were shaking and looked petrified, and Fives, Hardcase, and Kayla were dying of laughter. 

Rex sighed. "This is why I hate Truth or Dare." 

"Agreed." Everyone in the room excluding Fives, Hardcase, and Kayla exclaimed. Jesse and Kix managed to get free of the tape. 

"I am never playing this kriffing game again." Jesse growled. 

"I recorded everything, Fives. Everything!" Kayla smirked as the entire room looked at her. "You'll never catch me!" Kayla jumped into the vents and hide in her secret bunker. 

"And then we burned down the barracks because there was a spider." Rex finished his story of the previous night to explain why the barracks were destroyed. 

"A spider?" Mace Windu had a look of disappointment and annoyance. "Why am I not surprised?" 

Anakin winced at his Captain's story. Sadly, it was all true. He glance at Obi-Wan for help. The older Jedi looked at him with a nervous look. "Is this true, Skywalker?" Mace asked, silently judging the young Jedi. 

"Maybe. I was covered in sand and couldn't see anything." Anakin honestly responded. Mace raised an eyebrow. "But yes, the barracks were burned because Fives saw a spider." 

Mace sighed. "Just leave. I'm to tired to worry about this. Just don't let it happen again." He warned. 

Anakin sighed in relief. "I assure you. It won't happen again." 

Word count: 949

Normal people: *wrote one chapter at a time*

Me: *starts 6 One-Shots at once* I'm fine!


	6. Clone Love

Rex sighed as he looked at Fives. The ARC trooper hadn't been the same since the Citadel. Fives was now the only trooper left from Domino Squad. Echo, Fives's best friend, has died at the Citadel, trying to save the shuttle. 

"Fives, are you okay?" Rex asked as he sat down next to the ARC. He asked even though he already knew the answer. 

Fives nibbled on his ration bar. "I'm fine..." Fives replied with a depressed tone and look. The ARC took another small bite from the ration bar. 

Rex sighed and inched closer to Fives. He had been trained to catch a lie and Fives was definitely lying. "You're not fine, Fives." Rex looked at Fives, who slowly turned his head to look at Rex. "I understand how you feel. When I was first deployed, I lost my entire squad. It hurt, but I learned to love without them. It still hurts when I see my vod'ikas die every time we are deployed."

"I had no idea." Fives responded. 

"I know." Rex responded. "Tell me what's wrong." 

Fives broke. "Why!? Why did Echo have to die?" The ARC began to cry. "He was brother. We were the last of Domino Squad. I promised I would protect him. Now he's gone. He never got to read his reg manual to me." Tears fell from his eyes as he looked at Rex. "I promised him I would listen to him read it one time. Now, I'll never get the chance." 

Rex looked at the sobbing ARC. Rex stood up and have Fives a hug. The trooper hugged Rex back and cried into the captain's chest. "Shhh, it's okay. It's okay." Rex repeated softly to Fives, who was still sobbing his heart out. 

Fives finally stopped sobbing, though tears still dripped from his eyes. He wiped them away and sat back down. "I'm sorry, sir." He apologized to Rex. 

"It's fine." Rex smiled softly. "Cody, Wolffe, and I do it all the time after we lose a brother close to us." Rex admitted, trying to lighten the mood. 

"R-really?" Fives choked out. 

Rex nodded. The captain looked at his comm. "I have to go. If you need any help or anything, let me know." 

"I will." Fives called as Rex left the room, leaving Fives alone. Fives slowly laid back and tried to sleep. 

(*****)

Kayla smiled when Fives left the room to grab something to eat. It was about time for dinner. The young Mandalorian crept inside and opened a secret compartment that was under Rex's bunk. She pulled out multiple blankets, pillows, and snacks. Rex had explained what happened with Fives. She had been wondering why he was looking depressed. 

When Rex walked in, he saw a huge fort made out of blankets and pillows. He smirked. "I see you've been busy." 

Kayla's head poked out from within the fort. "I was making this for Fives. I figured we could show him a phenomenon known as Clone Love. I already have snacks. Plus, since we aren't on Coruscant so we can't take him out to 79's or other places." 

Rex nodded. "Yeah. Kix, Jesse, Tup, Hardcase, and Dogma are coming. You sure you have enough snacks?" He asked skeptically. 

Kayla went back inside. "Maybe a few more wouldn't hurt." She told Rex. "Make sure Fives doesn't get back to soon." 

Rex left the room with a nod. Kayla went back into the fort and set up the projector. She had many Disney Classics. Echo, before he died, had told her Fives loved Disney. 

"Kay?" Kix asked as he walked into the barracks. In his arms were tons more snacks and a few drinks. The medic stared at the blanket fort. "Do I need to get more blankets and pillows?" 

Kayla crawled out of the fort. "Yes. I used most of them to make this." She looked at the snacks. "That will be enough." She put them inside, while Kix left to get the extra blankets and pillows. 

Kix came back with the extra blankets and pillows. Jesse, Tup, and Dogma had brought some games. Rex had dragged Hardcase in. Hardcase had been distracting Fives. "Are we all here?" The medic asked.

Kayla gestured for them to enter the blanket fort. They all got in and was surprised how big it was. There were two boxes full of snacks and drinks, a huge pile of Disney movies, and many, many blankets and pillows. "Welcome to our humble abode." 

Hardcase smirked. "Fives should be coming in shortly." 

"Thank you, Hardcase." Kayla smiled at her brother. "He is going to love this." 

As of on cue, Fives walked in. He stared at the fort. "What is this?" Fives really wanted to sleep, but this fort was covering pretty much the entire barracks. 

Kayla smiled as she crawled out. "Come on, Fives." She started to pull him in. Fives looked around with wide eyes. "Surprise!" Kayla said in a song song voice. 

"What is this?" Fives managed to say. 

"This is us trying to help you." Rex told Fives. "You've been really upset since Echo died and we, meaning Kayla and I, have this thing we do to help clones who are hurt or traumatized from battle." 

"Sit over here, Fives!" Tup exclaimed as he moved over so Fives could sit the the middle of the legendary, sacred Clone Pile™. 

Reluctantly Fives sat down. Kayla started to play Aladdin. "How did you know?" Fives asked Kayla. 

"Know what?" 

"Aladdin is my favorite Disney movie." Fives replied. 

"I figured since you and Genie are very similar. Plus, if you had Genie powers you'd do millions of pranks." She grinned.

Fives had tears in his eyes. "Thank you." As the night went by, everyone had made a cuddle pile around Fives. They had gone through all the Disney Classics are were starting the DreamWorks and Pixar collections. Fives smiled to himself. "I miss you, Echo, but you wouldn't want me to be depressed. I'll keep fighting for you." 

"I promise...." 

I have updated! I love the fact my Truth or Dare chapter has like 15 comments and 0 views....

Remember:

Vote

Comment

Follow!

Bye~  
Sietra2907


	7. "This is What I have to Deal With!"

The 501st has finally arrived at Coruscant. General Anakin Skywalker had given the clones permission to go to 79's for some relaxation and fun. 

Jesse and Kix were in the Med Bay. Jesse was watching Kix clean up the room. Since they just arrived at Coruscant many clones had been taken to a better medical hospital, leaving Kix alone to clean up. 

"Troopers." Rex called from the door. Both clones turned their heads to look at the captain. "Go out and enjoy yourselves. Cleaning can be done later. That's an order." He added before Kix could protest.

Jesse smirked. "Sir, yes, sir!" Jesse pulled Kix out of the room. "We are going to 79's and you don't have a choice in the matter." 

Kix rolled his eyes but allowed Jesse to pull him. If he didn't want to be pulled he could have just sedated Jesse or use him MOM VOICE™. Every clone dressed when Kix used the voice.

The two clones arrived at 79's and many clones from the 501st were there. Even Rex's kids, Fives and Kayla, even though she was his younger sister, were there. Jesse dragged the medic to the bar. 

Kix have Jesse a look but accepted his drink. Jesse slowly sipped his while Kix went all out and chugged his. "Dang." Jesse murmured. Fives and Echo (Yes he's alive) stared wide eyed at the medic. 

"Another." Kix growled. Another shot was handed to the medic, who drank it in record time. Jesse was soon starting to regret bringing Kix.

Soon the medic was full on drunk. Jesse smirked. "How have you been brother?" 

Kix glared at him. "Just fine! Wait, so remember when Tup got his hip dislocated?" Kix asked Jesse. 

"Yeah. He was soon walking after that." 

"Yes! Just get up and start walking around two minutes after you got your hip dislocated! That's fine!"Kix ranted. 

Meanwhile, Kayla was sitting with Cody, Wolffe, and Rex. The three commanding clones were catching up with each other. Kayla was watching Jesse and Kix, while eating popcorn. 

"Why are you eating popcorn?" Cody asked. 

"I'm just watching some quality entertainment." She responded, putting more popcorn into her mouth. 

"What?" Rex asked. Kayla rolled her eyes and pointed at Jesse and Kix. 

"What do entertaining about that?" Wolffe looked at the two clones. 

"Just watch!" Kayla snapped. 

Kix three his arms up. "Fives.... He kept trying to get General Skywalker to cauterize his wound with his lightsaber!" Kix stared at Jesse. "And I think Skywalker was actually considering it!" 

Jesse snickered. "I can see the general doing that." 

Kix groaned. "Hardcase. I treated him right time this week. EIGHT! That's twice as often as I are the guy who got his leg blown off at Malastare. If he keeps doing these stupid stunts he's going to end up dead!" 

"Yeah, but you have to admit, they are pretty cool." Jesse commented.

"They are, but don't tell him that. He'll do it again." Kix warned. "It wasn't the worst time to find out Rex has terrible reactions to painkillers, but it was in the top three." Kix told Jesse about the time Rex was shot in the middle of a battle.

Jesse gave Kix another drink. This time it was water. "Since it was Fives ridiculous idea, he was the blood donor." He was referring to the time Tup got cut by a piece of shrapnel from an explosion Fives caused as part of his ' master plan.' 

Kix banged his head on the counter. "I don't know what they're teaching in triage on Kamino these days, but if one more shiny thinks nothing about coming to me with some minor complaint while I'm wrist deep in someone's hemorrhaging thoracic cavity, I'm going to perform an impromptu bowel resection with a blaster!" 

Jesse winced. "Please don't." 

"NO, WE'RE NOT HUMANS! WE'RE JUST CLONES!" Kix yelled as he wanted about It all and Umbara for twenty minutes straight. Kayla giggled and many other clones started listening in on Kix's rant.

Jesse tried not to fall asleep from Kix's twenty minutes long rant. "And then he bit me, because apparently my hand was too close to his face. Seriously. He bit me. All I was trying to do was to figure out if his skull was fractured or he was just concussed. I think this is why the Wolfpack can't find a full-time medic." 

Wolffe snickered in the background along with many others. "What? It was to close." Sinker defended. 

"I'm exposing that his large intestine kind of just ends so if he eats anything he'll get to find out what sepsis is like and he really needs me to put an IV in, instead he guilt-trips me into pumping him full of antibiotics and sending him right back into the field. Because that's a fantastic idea!"

"He's from the same batch as Fives. What did you expect?" Jesse responded.

Echo went red and went back to his drink,not making eye contact with anyone. Fives tried to hold in his laugh. 

Soon Jesse had taken Kix back to the ship to get some sleep. They were most likely gonna be busy tomorrow. 

(******)

"And then you pretty much passed out." Jesse told the events of the previous night to Kix, who was in hangover mode. 

"I said all that? And most of the brothers heard me!?" Kix asked. He was doomed. Well, goodbye galaxy. It was nice knowing you. 

"Yup." Jesse smirked. "Have fun getting out of this." 

Kix groaned and just rolled over. "This is what I have to deal with."

How was it? I tried my best to write it in the best way I could. If you want to request anything,be my guest. It may take a while because I have 4 others already started. 

Vote

Comment

Follow

Bye!  
~Sietra2907


	8. How The Separatists Saved the Galaxy

Anakin, Obi-Wan, and Ahsoka were on a mission to Tatooine. The Separatist Alliance had invaded the hot, sandy planet. 

"As usual the plan went wrong, again!" Obi-Wan yelled over the blaster fire. He deflected a blast with her lightsaber and jumped back. 

"Not my fault this time!" Anakin yelled. "This was your plan. Not mine." The young knight deflected a blast and saw Ventress trying to escape. "Ventress!" He snarled and ran after the assassin. 

"Anakin! Wait!" Obi-Wan yelled but it was to late. Anakin had already ran after her. The Jedi master cursed in Mando'a and ran after Anakin. When he had arrived, it was to late. Ventress had fled and Anakin was on the ground with tears in his eyes. "Anakin?" Obi-Wan cautiously approached him. 

Anakin looked at Obi-Wan. "Master, they're everywhere." 

"Who's everywhere, Anakin?" Obi-Wan was getting concerned, very concerned. 

"The squirrels. They want me to help take over the Galaxy and turn everyone into squirrels." Obi-Wan groaned and helped Anakin up. He would have to ask Kix what happened. 

(******) 

"He's been drugged." Kix stated. "The affects of the drug should wear off in about 3 days." The medic handed Obi-Wan a holopad showing him what was wrong with Anakin. 

"Thank you, Kix. I'll watch him and hope he doesn't-" Before Obi-Wan could finished a yelp cut him off. He spun around to Anakin cuddling Ahsoka. Rex was struggling not to laugh as Ahsoka shot him a glare. 

"Oh, Anakin." Obi-Wan shook his head in utter disappointment. "Why do I even try?" Obi-Wan walked over to Anakin. 

Anakin had a tight grip on his padawan as he hugged her. "You're the best padawan in the history of padawans!" He slurred. 

"Er, thanks?" Ahsoka looked at Rex and Obi-Wan for help. Anakin had an iron grip and was not letting go.

"Anakin, could you please let go if Ahsoka?" Obi-Wan gently asked Anakin. He was hoping Anakin would listen to him. Ahsoka looked like she was about to pass out from lack of oxygen.

Anakin shunned but let go of Ahsoka, only to cling to Rex. The clone captain grumbled but didn't stop Anakin. "You are my favorite clone forever!!" Rex smiled slightly. 

Obi-Wan used all of his self control to not face palm. "Anakin. We are arriving at Coruscant in a few hours. I need you to let go of Rex and get ready." 

Anakin gave Obi-Wan the cutest puppy eyes on the history of puppy eyes. Ahsoka saw them and was wheezing on the ground, laughing her heart out. Rex tried to muffle his snickers. "But I don't wanna." 

Obi-Wan sighed. "Anakin please?" 

The younger Jedi grumbled but let go of Rex. The ship entered Coruscant's atmosphere and Obi-Wan sighed. Anakin was in no shape to talk with the Council or anybody. He decided to bring Anakin to the Healers and see what they could do to help get the drugs out of Anakin's system. 

"General," Cody walked into the room, "we have arrived at Coruscant." 

"Thank you, Cody," Obi-Wan looked at the commander and back to Anakin. 

(******)

When they landed, Anakin begged Obi-Wan to carry him. Obi-Wan's eye twitched, but he obliged and carried Anakin. Ahsoka was wheezing on the ground from excessive laughter. Rex snickered, but did his best to hide his laughter after Obi-Wan glared at the duo. 

Obi-Wan carried Anakin to the Healers when Mace Windu walked up and gave Anakin a disapproving look. "What happened this time?" 

Anakin saw Mace and buried his face into Obi-Wan's chest and started to silently cry. Obi-Wan explained the situation. "I'm sorry for messing everything up," Anakin wailed, "maybe I'll come back with more limbs missing. That will make you happy, right?" 

Mace looked mortified. "Skywalker what are you talking about?" 

"Holy crap Anakin!" Obi-Wan exclaimed, also looking mortified. 

"Going on, what is?" Yoda asked, hobbling over to the Jedi. 

"Master Yoda!" Anakin squealed. "It's good to see you again! I felt Dooku's presence and I feel so great!" Anakin babbled in for a few more minutes, making no sense at all.

"Okay! Going to the medical chambers before this gets any sadder," he looked at Mace, "you'll get the reports soon."

Mace and Yoda watch Obi-Wan walk away with Anakin in his arms. Mace felt really bad about what Anakin said. He vowed he would try to be nicer to Anakin.

(******)

"Cuddles!" Anakin cuddled Obi-Wan as the Jedi Master tried to fill out the mission reports. Anakin continued to cuddle when Obi-Wan put the reports down. 

"Anakin,I am working. These need to be given to the Council." Anakin was not having that. He wasn't letting Obi-Wan leave or move. "What about Ahsoka's training?" 

"She needs to practice on her own. I can't be like this when training her." He smiled.

Obi-Wan groaned but let Anakin cuddle him. "I can't handle this anymore." Anakin mumbled. "I am married to Padme and she is pregnant with my kids!" 

Obi-Wan was shocked. "What?" 

Anakin ignored him and told Obi-Wan about the Chancellor and the creepy, stalkerish things he was asking Anakin about. 

"He asked what!?" Obi-Wan k we something wasn't right about the Chancellor. 

Soon Anakin fell asleep and Obi-Wan reported his findings to the Council. He left out the part about Anakin and Padme being married. "Something is wrong about the Chancellor. I can sense it."

"I agree. We will check it out." Mace nodded. 

(******)

Anakin woke up with a massive headache. He slowly got out of the bed and looked around. He was in Obi-Wan's room. He couldn't remember anything prior to waking up. "What?" He asked himself, not knowing an answer. 

"You're awake. How do you feel?" Obi-Wan asked. 

"Like I was run over by a Seppie tank." Anakin tried to joke. 

"Do you remember anything?" He asked the disoriented Jedi knight. 

Anakin shook his head. "Nope. All I remember was the debriefing for the mission." 

"Oh, well," Obi-Wan explained everything that had happened. Anakin was red when he finished the part about Mace Windu and Master Yoda. "You also told me you were married and the things The Chancellor talked to you about." 

"What happened?" Anakin wondered. 

"Well, we found out that the Chancellor was the Sith Lord and about the chips in the clones heads. We deactivated them and killed the Sith Lord all thanks to Ventress and you." Obi-Wan chuckled. 

"What's so funny?" Anakin asked. 

"The fact that the Separatists started and ended the war." 

I am so sorry for the late update. I am trying to catch up on school work, and I have a massive headache. 

I hope you enjoyed it. I have a question to ask you. Should I do a RWBY One-Shots or a Marvel One-Shots next? Comment your answer. 

Remember,

Vote

Comment

Follow.

Bye!  
~Sietra2907


	9. Oh, Fives....

A/N: I have no idea if Hey brother and Wake me Up are considered country music, but I like them so.... Yeah....

Fives hummed as he walked to the barracks. His favorite country song How do You Like me Now? By the singer Toby Keith was playing on the Resolute's radio station. He had always loved country songs. 

"Hey, Fives," Echo greeted his vod, "let me guess, you like the song?" Echo smirked when Fives nodded, but Fives didn't stop humming.

"At least he isn't singing." Jesse whispered to Hardcase, who snickered. Everybody knew that Fives can't sing too save his life. 

Echo glared at them, effectively shutting them up. Echo had to admit, he hated Fives singing as well, but he learned to secretly enjoy. Kayla had leaked to him that Fives secretly enjoyed when he read his reg manual to him. Echo thought it was only fair to secretly like Fives singing, even if his ears died in the process. 

"Hey, Fives," Echo asked his vod, "are you busy?" 

"No, why?" Fives stopped humming and looked at his batchmate. 

"I was wondering if you wanted to train for a little bit. We do have a mission coming up." Echo explained the need to train. 

"Sure, I don't mind. The song is over anyways." Fives replied, grabbing his blasters. 

"Thank goodness," Dogma muttered when the song ended and Fives left with Echo to go train. Dogma hated Fives singing the most. No one was surprised because he's Dogma. 

"Hey, let's hope he doesn't get any coffee. He'd sing and dance for hours," Jesse pointed out. "I'd rather be stuck in a room with Hardcase on a sugar high than having to hear Fives singing." Hardcase glared at Jesse but silently agreed. 

"Why haven't we told him yet?" Hardcase asked the obvious question. Nobody had really told Fives his singing killed everyone's ears. 

"Because," Kayla said from Rex's bunk, "it would shatter him. He loves singing to country music. Just think how he would feel if everyone told him his singing was atrocious." She sat up and went back too her sketching. 

"You're right. We'll just have to deal with it," Jesse sighed. "Even if we go deaf." 

(******)

Fives and Echo were aiming and blasting at the targets in front of them. Most of the time, clones came to practice their aim before missions. It helped their confidence when they were out in the front lines. 

"How many did you hit?" Echo asked when they took a break for a simulation. 

"25, you?" Fives wiped sweat from his forehead and gulped down his water. 

Echo smirked. "26. I beat you this time," He teased with a triumphant tone and a smug look. 

Fives grumbled and playfully punched Echo's arm. Echo mock yelped and soon they started a mock battle between each other. Soon a crowd had gathered and many were excited to see who would win. Both troopers were ARCs so that had special training.

"What is going on?" Rex asked a shiny, who was named Halo. 

"Fives and Echo are having a mock fight," Halo saluted Rex and turned to watch the mock battle.

Rex shook his head and chuckled. He remembered having mock battles with Cody. Cody usually won, but Rex never admitted it. "Well then, let me know who won, shiny." 

"Sir, yes sir!" Halo was shocked. The Captain Rex had asked HIM to tell him who won. 

Rex shook his head again. He wasn't surprised at Halo's shock. Not many clones are noticed by their superiors. He also wasn't surprised at the mock battle. Fives and Echo were close. They did almost everything together.

(******)

Kayla smirked as she sneaked into the comm station on the Resolute. Fives was going to love her, while literally everyone else was going to kill her. She got out her holopad and hooked it up too the comm system. Hey Brother by Avicii. 

Down in the training room, Fives had Echo in a headlock. "Yield." 

"Alright! Fine!" Echo snapped as Fives added more pressure to his neck. Fives let go and Echo was breathing heavily. Echo froze when the song began. 

Fives lighten up like a Christmas tree. He had a cheeky grin and began to sing along. "Echo!" Jesse and Hardcase ran in. "What happened? Where is the music coming from?" 

"I have no idea," Echo fretted. Fives was no shamelessly dancing along. Many of the shinies were shocked and probably traumatised.

"Well we need to find ou-" Before Hardcase could finished Fives had pulled him and forced him to dance along.

Jesse laughed and began to record in his holopad for blackmail purposes. Meanwhile, Hardcase glared daggers at Jesse. If looks could kill, Jesse would be six feet under. "I am so keeping this."

"FIVES, WHAT DID YOU DO!?" Rex yelled as he burst into the room. He was clearly angry. 

"I didn't do anything. The music just began." Fives replied while still dancing with Hardcase. The poor trooper named Hardcase was extremely dizzy and looked like he was screaming for help in the inside. 

"Who did this then?" Rex glared at the four troopers in front of him. One way or another, he was getting an answer. 

"I have no idea, sir." Echo told Rex. "Fives beat me in our mock battle and then the music began." 

Rex punched the bridge of his nose. "I am not leaving until someone tells me who did it." 

"I know who did." Halo spoke up. 

"Who?" Rex snapped.

"They ordered me not to tell any one. They said they would even pull medical rank." Halo stuttered. 

"Medical?" Suddenly it all made sense. "KAYLA YOU'RE DEAD!!" Rex stormed off. Jesse, Echo, Halo, and Hardcase froze. Fives kept singing and dancing to his hearts content. 

Happy Star Wars Day! I hope you enjoyed this.

May the Fourth be with you.


	10. Reactions by the 212th and 501st

The entire 501st and 212th had, somehow, managed to fit in the small security room. Echo had managed to pull up the live ceremony dinner that was currently being held at Naboo. Both legions were bored and needed to relax. This was their way of relaxation. 

Kayla, unfortunately, had to miss out on this special event. She been assigned on a covert mission with Clone Force 99. 

The screen showed Padme stand up. "Welcome to this ceremonial dinner in honor of my re-election. I want to thank everyone here for this great honor." Many people in the spacious dining room clapped. The Clones were not surprised when a few didn't. 'You can't win them all.' Was a saying many clone commanders repeated. 

The screen followed Obi-Wan Kenobi, who had gotten a glass of wine and filled it up to the brim and began sipping it to keep it from over flowing. 

Rex snorted. "It's not even five minutes in and Kenobi is already hitting the wine." 

Echo rolled his eyes. "I don't blame him. He has to deal with Anakin most of the time." This comment made many clones laugh. 

Fives burst out laughing. "Kenobi filled his glass to the brim! Sipping to keep from spilling is still good manners right?" 

Cody was confused. "General, er, Anakin," He corrected himself. Anakin had asked Cody to call him that. "Has been staring at the Naboo Senator the whole time. I've only seen him blink twice! Is something going on between them?" Cody thought that Jedi were forbidden from having attachments.

"What the kriff is Skywalker even doing!?" Boil snapped. "Why is he winking at the Senator?" 

"Did she just wink back?" Waxed asked in pure confusion.

Boil grew more annoyed by the minute. "The whole galaxy can kidding see you two!! There are cameras watching you!!" 

"Calm down, vod. Inhale." Waxed tired to soothe his batchmate, who was getting very agitated at the two lovebirds antics. "Breathe with me, Boil, breathe." Boil calmed down slightly and matched his breathing with Waxer's. 

Kix winced. "Yikes, Obi-Wan saw them. Now he's going for the whole bottle. Nice. Remind me to schedule a lover examination." 

"Don't worry about that. I got it." Helix, the 212th medic, replied, struggling to contain his laughter. 

"Why is the camera fixed on them?" Echo asked. "This isn't even about the Jedi." He was righr. Padme had said it was in honor of her re-election. 

"It's because they are Jedi. You don't see many Jedi at a ceremonial dinner," Rex replied, still watching the screen. 

(******)

Hours had passed and the Generals finally returned to the ship. Helix and Kix were both surprised Obi-Wan was still walking and looking sober. Anakin was helping him to the med bay anyways.

"General? Are you feeling okay?" Helix asked already knowing the answer to the question. Obi-Wan was not okay. He definitely needed a liver examination and an overall medical check.

Obi-Wan smiled softly. "I'm fine, Helix. Just tired." Obi-Wan had a problem about admitting he needed medical attention.

"Osik." Helix glared at the jedi. "I am doing a routine medical scan. Don't make me pull medical rank." He was seconds away from pulling medical rank.

Obi-Wan groaned, but didn't protest as Helix dragged him to the med bay for proper medical attention. He glared at Anakin,who was snickering. "Just make it quick, Helix." 

"Yes, sir." 

Anakin chuckled and left to find Rex. He needed something fun to do. The dinner was extremely boring. Padme hadn't been able to spend time with him during the dinner. "Hey, snips?" 

Ahsoka rubbed her eyes and yawned. "Yeah?" 

"How was it while we were away?" Anakin asked starting the conversation. 

"Well, somehow, the entire 212th and 501st managed to fit into the security room and watched the live feed from the dinner," Ahsoka smiled. "I was sleeping." 

Anakin froze. "They watched the whole thing?" 

"Yep." 

"Great." He sarcastically replied. 

"Boil did get pretty agitated at your antics with Padme." Ahsoka knowingly smirked making Anakin tense. "I'm pretty sure They've figured it out by now." 

"Oh. Oh, kirff."

Happy Star Wars Day! May the fourth be with you!


	11. "MY EYES!" ~ Ahsoka Tano 2020

Ahsoka and Kayla were watching the clones train on the Resolute. It was funny watching mock battles. Cody and Rex usually did some and Rex never liked to admit that Cody beat him. Fives and Echo were finishing a mock battle when Kayla heard Cody choke. "G-General?" 

Kayla turned around to see Obi-Wan Kenobi walking into the training room, shirtless and ready to train. The only thing was, the Jedi Master had an eight pack. Kayla burst out laughing. "This is priceless!" She managed to say between her laughs.

Ahsoka wasn't paying attention, but Rex saw Obi-Wan. The captain spit out his water. Poor Tup was in front of Rex and got soaked. Tup turned to look a Rex then choked on his spit when he saw the eight pack on Obi-Wan. "Oh my!" Tho screeched and quickly covered his eyes. 

Anakin saw the commotion and jogged over. "What's going on? Is something wrong?" Like Ahsoka, he didn't notice Obi-Wan punching a punching bag in the corner of the gym. 

Kayla was wheezing on the ground and couldn't speak. She mustered enough strength to shakily point her finger at Obi-Wan. 

Anakin looked at his jaw practically hit the ground. Obi-Wan usually wore many layers of robes. Anakin assumed that was to hide the fact Obi-Wan was soft. "What the kriff?" He shook his head, trying to get the image out of his head.

Obi-Wan noticed everyone staring at him. He stopped punching the bag and walked over. "Mind if I ask why you all are staring?" 

Ahsoka finally looked at Obi-Wan after she finished her chat with Fives. She saw him, screamed, and covered her eyes. "What the kriff!? My eyes!" 

Obi-Wan looked utterly confused. "What? Did I miss something?" He looked around. 

Kayla stood up. "It's the fact that you have.....that." She gestured to his chest and stomach. 

That statement made Obi-Wan even more confused. "You were shocked about that? Why?" 

Anakin snickered. "The fact you wear so many layers of robes. We just assumed that you were soft...." 

Obi-Wan groaned and shook his head. Anakin saw Ahsoka covering her eyes and mumbling incoherent nonsense. He sighed, took a robe, and threw it over Obi-Wan. "It's okay, Snips. He's covered," Anakin informed his traumatized padawan. 

"Are you sure?" Ahsoka meekly responded.

Anakin laughed. "Yes, I am positively sure." 

"I'm trusting you," Ahsoka slowly opened her eyes and Obi-Wan had a robe on. She sighed in relief. What she saw was forever going to traumatize her. 

Kayla smirked at Ahsoka and looked back to Cody. The poor commander was still staring at his general, mouth wide open. "Codes? Ori'vod? You okay?" She asked waving her hand in front of his face. 

"Wha?" Cody shook his head and swatted away her hand. "I'm fine." He snapped trying to regain his composure. He was a karking Marshal Commander. He could adapt to this. 

Kayla smirked at her older brother. "Sure you are," she raised an eyebrow, "are you though?" Even though she was younger physically, she still worried about her clone brothers. 

Cody glared at her, while trying to hide his embarrassment. "I said, I'm fine." He turned around and began to walk away. 

Obi-Wan, still confused as kriff, just sighed and have up trying to understand what this was all about. He grabbed his water and left the gym to finish the never ending reports he had to finish. 

(******)

Ahsoka and Kayla were having a mock lightsaber battle. However, both of them weren't in the moment. They were both extremely distracted and anybody could tell them that. 

"What was that?" Kayla complained after they finished. 

"Was what?" Ahsoka asked, sitting down next to the young Mandalorian. 

"Our mock battle." Kayla took a gulp of water. "We both know it was terrible. Neither of us were focused." She put down her water and stretched.

"Yeah, it's just," Ahsoka looked at the ground, "I'm just surprised that's all." 

"About what happened earlier?" Kayla guessed. She knew her answer was correct because she was still surprised. 

"Yeah, about that." The togruta chuckled softly. "I don't even know why I reacted like that. I'm not even sure why I am surprised." 

Kayla smiled at Ahsoka. "Same. I have no regrets about laughing at him though." Ahsoka gave her a look. "I'm desensitized to it. I grew up with Rex, Cody, Wolffe, Fox, Bly, and Ponds, okay. You see things." She gave Ahsoka a look of mock seriousness. 

Ahsoka laughed. "I'm sure." 

Meanwhile, Obi-Wan had finally finished his reports and suddenly he was smacked in the face with realization. Everyone was laughing or screaming because he was shirtless. He banged his head on his desk for not realizing sooner. Though, he was surprised they were surprised. He's a Jedi Master. If course he has muscles. "Are you okay?" Obi-Wan spin around to ignited his saber to see Anakin backing up with hands raised. "Hey! It's only me." 

"Sorry, Anakin," Obi-Wan apologized. "Do I need to fix a mess you made?" 

"Oh haha." Anakin rolled his eyes. "No, I just heard a bang and thought something was wrong." 

"I'm fine, but I'm surprised at everyone's reactions earlier." He admitted. 

"Why?" Anakin asked, tilting his head in confusion.

"I'm a Jedi Master. I train a lot. Why was everyone choking, screaming, or laughing when they saw me?" He threw his arms in the air. "Of course I'm ripped! I fight and train almost everyday." 

Anakin snickered. "So that's what this is all about." He shook his head. "You see, Master, you always were at least three layers of robes. We all assumed you weren't muscular because of that." 

Obi-Wan had a disapproving look. "Really!? I were so many robes because they are fashionable!"

Happy Star Wars Day! Like I said I have posted three oneshots. Imma go take a break.

May the Fourth be With you and beware of Revenge of the Fifth!


	12. Medic Bonding Time

Requested by:  
QuirkyQuill8 

Credit to QuirkyQuill8 for Zara, Jask, and Streak.

(******)

Kix sighed when Hardcase was brought into the med bay. It was the ninth time that week. Kix had flat out scolded Hardcase for his ridiculous, dangerous stunts. Did that stop him? No! "Put him over there," Kix pointed to a medical bed on the far side of the room. 

"All right," Jesse replied, "don't kill him." Jesse remembered their chat from a few days ago at 79's. "You know how he is." 

Kix sighed, "I know," he turned to look at Jesse, "I keep telling him to be careful. Does he listen? No!" He glanced at Hardcase, who was bleeding from his arm. 

Jesse snickered, "Well, so you want to know what happened?" 

"Not really. All I know is that is was dangerous and stupid," Kix walked over to Hardcase to assess the wound. "You can leave now," Kix told Jesse without turning to look at him.

Jesse rolled his eyes but left the room without arguing. Clone Unspoken Rule 2: For the love of the Force, NEVER ARGUE WITH A MEDIC. Most clones obeyed that rule. Most.

When Jesse left, Kix had his full attention on cleaning and stitching up Hardcase's bleeding arm. "You'll be fine, just don't move your arm to much. It will pull the stitches out," Kix sternly looked at Hardcase, "yes, that means no shooting for now." 

"What!?" Hardcase objected. 

Kix glared at, challenging him to argue. Hardcase took the hint and shut up. Kix finished stitching the wound and let Hardcase leave after giving him a dose of painkillers. 

Finally alone, the tired medic laid down, trying to get some rest before another injured clone needed his help. "You can stay here for now. Kix, our medix, won't mind." Kix forced himself not to groan. He opened one eye to see Rex and another clone. Kix could only guess it was another medic. 

"Thank you, Captain," the clone saluted. He had blonde hair like Rex. 

Kix stood up from his micro nap. "Hello," Kix greeted, "I, as you probably guessed, am Kix. who are you?" 

"Jask," he replied quietly. "General Skywalker called us in for a mission," He explained, "Captain Rex told me I could stay here with you, if that's okay with you." 

Kix smiled at Jask. "I'm fine with it. I could use some help with the di'kut I have to deal with." Kix usually had help when Helix or Arks were around, but Ghost Company and the Wolfpack were on different missions. 

Jask nodded, "I agree. I have a di'kut in my squad. He acts like he is always on kaff. The only problem, I've made sure he hasn't had any."

"We have one too. His name is Hardcase. He actually drinks the stuff," Kix picked up the bloody rag he used to clean the wound. 

Jask felt awkward just standing around. "Anything I can help you with?" 

Kix looked around, "Not really. I just saw Hardcase and it is kinda slow today, which I am grateful for." 

"I remember reading the file about Torrent. Don't you have two medics?" Jask asked. 

"We did. Her name was Kayla. She was a force healer. Amazing medic, but don't ever get on her bad side. She will end you." Kix replied, finishing up the cleaning. 

"Was? What happened?" Jask immediately thought the worst. 

"She was transferred." Kix replied. 

Jask nodded before Fives came running in. "Kix," Fives panted, "it's Hardcase. He and Streak, I think that was his name, are doing something incredibly dangerous. Rex sent me to get you." 

Kix's eye twitched. "Who's idea was it to allow them to meet? I swear if it was you, Fives, I will hurt you," Kix threatened. 

Fives froze. "Don't worry about it," Jask cut in, "first we need to stop them." Kix huffed and Fives sighed in relief. 

The two medics followed Fives to the cockpit. They saw Streak and Hardcase in the ceiling vents. "Streak! Hardcase! Don't do it!" Fives shouted. 

Jask and Kix shared an exasperated look. "I'll go get the tape." Kix turned to get the tape, while Jask thought about what he was going to do. He looked up to see Hardcase and Streak smirking. Suddenly the fall from the vents. Right then and there Jask had a mini heart attack. Quickly he had Fives out mats so they wouldn't break to many bones.

"Kriff." Hardcase moaned as they hit the mats. A few cracks were heard when they made contact with the ground.

Jask stormed over. He was beyond mad. Jask was absolutely livid. "What the kriff were you thinking!? You could have gotten yourselves killed!" He punched the bridge of his nose. "Streak, what would Zara have done if she found out you died?" 

Streak looked away. "She would be devastated," he quietly responded. Jask was rarely ever this mad.

"Exactly, you di'kut!" He snapped back at the injured clone.

Kix came back with a medical pack and tape. He scanned Hardcase, while Jask scanned Streak. "Good news is that you only broke your wrist and a bruised a few ribs," Kix told Hardcase, "bad news is I'm going to make you have some bed rest to heal." Hardcase groaned and winced in pain. 

(******)

Jask and Kix were chilling in the medic common room. Streak and Hardcase were, finally, asleep. Both of them had kaff and were telling stories from their journeys. 

"Fives really decided to shoot the captain?" Jask asked in amazement. 

"Yep. Hardcase had gotten a hold of Rex's kaff and drank the entire pot. He was shaking and acting crazy, so we taped him to the ceiling. Rex caught us. Fives panicked and stunned him." Kix explained trying his best not to laugh. 

"How did he get the kaff?" Jask wondered. 

"We still have no idea. What's your squad like?" Kix asked. 

Jask smiled at the thought of his vod. "Well, as you could tell, Streak is very energetic." He began to tell Kix all about his squad and Zara. 

"Zara sounds nice," Kix commented once Jask had finished speaking. "She and Kayla would have been good friends," Kix smiled softly. He looked at the chair in the corner of the room. "Kayla would always sit in that corner chair. If Helix or Arks tried to steal it, she would literally fight them for it. She was an amazing medic as well. Always risking her life so that we could survive. When we would get breaks, all the medics would come in here. She would usually sketch while everyone else complained or joked about their squads or companies." 

Jask nodded, "I have heard some interesting stories from other medics. Is it true a member of the Wolfpack, Sinker, bit you?" 

Kix shuddered, "Unfortunately, yes it was. Apparently, my hand was too close to his mouth. I'm just surprised Wolffe found a full-time medic for the 104th." 

"Arks, right?" Jask guessed. He knew Helix was part of Ghost Company. 

"Yeah, like all medics he has adopted the youngest as his vod'ika. Tup is ours, while Wolffe has Comet." Kix sighed and looked at the cup in his hands. 

"What's wrong?" Jask asked.

"I'm just tired of seeing Kamino send out troops who aren't even twenty. Tup and Comet are only eighteen. They are too young for all of this." Kix took a sip from his cup and set it aside. 

Jask understood what Kix was saying. It was just wrong to send out kids. "I agree, but there is nothing we can do except try to keep them alive for as long as we can." 

Kix nodded his agreement. "I am slightly concerned how quiet it is. Maybe it's just paranoia, but it is never this quiet around here." 

Jask chuckled, "Enjoy it while it lasts. From what I've heard, you don't get much relaxation time with just yourself and other medics." 

Kix laughed, "That is true. I usually don't. Thank the Force Rex had taken most of the men for a training drill so I don't have to deal with over caffeinated clones." He was talking about Hardcase and Fives. 

"I can understand. I can only imagine what chaos would unfold if Streak got a hold of kaff," Jask shuddered at the thought.

Kix nodded, "That would be bad. Just imagine if Streak, Fives, and Hardcase were all high on caffeine." 

"We don't talk about that," Both medics exchanged a shudder. "It is unspeakable. Forbidden to talk or even think about it." Jask and Kix prayed that it would never happen.

"Well," Kix looked at his holopad, "the Generals will probably want to debrief a mission pretty soon. I estimate we have thirty more minutes of relaxation."

"Lets not waste it." Jask leaned back on the chair he was sitting in. Kix did the same and both medics began to relax. 

Before long both medics had fallen asleep. Jask was on his back with his arms crossed above his head. Kix was curled up on his chair. "Kix? Jask?" Jesse asked as he walked in. 

Neither medic acknowledged him. He narrowed his eyes and looked around. He saw them sleeping and smiled. He was happy to see his vod sleeping for once. Smirking, Jesse pulled out his holopad and began taking a few pictures of the medics. "I am so showing these to Fives." 

Jesse left and bumped into Zara. "Sorry, sir." He responded. 

Zara smiled calmly at him. "It is fine, Jesse, right?" 

Jesse nodded. "Yes sir, Jesse." 

"I am looking for Jask. Streak is wondering if he wanted to play Sabacc." The Togruta quietly told Jesse.

"I just checked on him," Jesse showed her the photos he took, "and he is currently sleeping along with Kix." 

Zara smiled, "Could you send them to me?" She hopefully asked. 

Jesse smirked. "Of course I can. Just don't tell them I sent them to you, or that I even took them." 

This time Zara smirked, "I won't." 

Jesse smirked at sent them to Zara's holopad. Zara smiled and walked away. On the inside, Jesse prayed that she wouldn't tell anyone. 

Kix opened on eyes and scowled. He knew Jesse had come in. He heard Jesse call him, Kix was just to tired to get up and answer him. He had heard Jesse take the pictures and was already plotting his revenge. "Watch out, Jesse." 

Little did Kix know, Jask was also awake and plotting revenge on Jesse. Jask figured Jesse sent them to Zara, which meant she showed his squad. He was never going to here the end of it. 

"Kriff you, Jesse." Both clones muttered before falling asleep. 

How was it Quirk? I hope everyone enjoyed it. 

Congratulations, Quirk, your request was the longest chapter yet with almost 2000 words. I love writing this. 

Please send in some requests. I am two One-Shots away from being out of ideas. 

Happy Return of the Sixth!


	13. Grocery Shopping

"Why do we even need to go grocery shopping?" Ahsoka asked in a bored tone.

Anakin sighed, "I told you this before, since we are on a week vacation, I refuse to eat those ration bars the GAR gives us." 

Rex nodded his head, agreeing with Anakin. "Those ration bars are disgusting," he looked at Anakin and Obi-Wan, "Don't we need civvies to go out?" 

Obi-Wan nodded, "I already have that covered. The clothes are sitting on your bunks. Put them on and meet me back here once you are done." 

Rex, Ahsoka, and Anakin left to get on their civvies, leaving Obi-Wan alone. The Jedi Master was already in his civvies. He wore a tan shirt with dark brown pants. His shoes were a dark blue. In his hand was the grocery list. 

A few minutes later, Rex, Ahsoka, and Anakin returned. Rex wore a white long sleeve shirt with blue shorts. On his feet were white socks with blue shoes. Ahsoka wore an orange t-shirt with brown pants. She wore blue and white shoes. Anakin wore a black t-shirt and grey pants. He also wore black shoes. Obi-Wan looked up from the list. "Ready?" 

"Yes, Master Kenobi, we are," Ahsoka replied. She had a bored expression and had her arms folded. Apparently, she didn't want to go shopping.

Obi-Wan shook his head. "I understand that you don't want to go, Ahsoka. Shopping is very boring, but it needs to be done," he looked at her, "Unless you want to eat ration bars and food paste." 

Ahsoka sighed, "I guess. Rexter was right about the ration bars tasting like osik," Ahsoka said the last part in Mando'a. 

Obi-Wan glared at her, but he didn't say anything. He look back at Anakin and Rex, who looked equally bored. "Well, we might as well get going. These groceries won't buy themselves." 

Ahsoka, Rex, and Anakin groaned in unison. Obi-Wan shook his head and forced them into the speeder. "We are going. You don't have a choice." 

(******)

Obi-Wan parked the speeder in front of the Space-Mart entrance. Ahsoka and Anakin woke suddenly when the ship stopped. Rex yawned but didn't fall asleep. "We appear to be here." 

"No, I never would have guessed," Ahsoka sassed her grandmaster. 

Anakin smirked at Obi-Wan and high fives his sassy padawan. "Great job on the sass. You have been getting sassier. Have you been hanging out with Kayla?" 

Ahsoka gave him an innocent smile, "Nope." She innocently lied. 

Rex saw through her lies, "Right," he looked at the building, "we might as well get this over with." He got out of the speeder and stretched. Obi-Wan stood next to him and sighed. 

"We're coming," Anakin slid out of the speeder, while Ahsoka groaned. She got out of the speeder and stood next to Rex, resting her head on his shoulder. Rex blushed and let her head rest on his shoulder.

Obi-Wan got a cart and Ahsoka leaped into the basket of the cart and sat down, making herself comfortable. "Ahsoka," Obi-Wan warned, but being Anakin's padawan, she ignored him.

The group walked into Space-Mart and Obi-Wan pulled out the list. "Rex, can you go get some snacks for the men?" 

"Yes, sir!" Rex mock saluted and left for the snack aisle. He saw the family pack with twenty-four chip bags. He knew that Torrent and Ghost companies liked chips. He grabbed 3 of them and headed back for the cart. 

"Anakin, in not way, shape, or form do we need poptarts, cheezits, and starfighter shaped gummies." Obi-Wan chastised Anakin. 

"Snips doesn't share any of the snacks," Anakin blamed the togruta, who was smirking at him. He glared at her and, like a child, stuck his tongue out at her. 

Ahsoka, being a literal teen, stuck hers out at him. "I do share, just not the much." She weakly defended herself.

Obi-Wan sighed, "Fine, but Ahsoka," he stared sternly at her, "share the snacks this time." 

This time Anakin smirked at Ahsoka. She glared back at him. "Here that, Snips? You have to share the snacks. Share!" 

Ahsoka glared at him one more time, but she looked away. Rex blushed when she smiled at him and Obi-Wan came back to the cart with many snack foods and drinks. "I think we just need some more filmsi and then we can leave." 

"Finally!" Ahsoka exclaimed with joy. 

Obi-Wan led them to the aisle to get the filmsi. "Oh no," Obi-Wan stated when he saw that the filmsi was all sold out. "We need to get some, but they are sold out. I guess we need to check out Spacels." 

Ahsoka looked horrified, "No!" She groaned and banged her head on the cart. "I can't handle another store!" 

"Too bad," Obi-Wan responded as he went to the check out. He, Rex, and Anakin loaded up the speeder. Ahsoka got into her seat and tried to sleep. 

(******)

A few hours had passed and the group finally made it back to the small campsite they had set up. Ahsoka yawned as the sun of Naboo started to sink. They had been shopping all day. 

"You okay, Snips?" Anakin asked as he helped them unload the supplies.

"Yeah, just tired and bored," she responded with another yawn. 

Anakin chuckled, "I get that. I can't believe we went to three different stores and only one had filmsi!" He threw his arms in the air to make a point. 

Ahsoka nodded, "I know! Why did we need filmsi anyways?" 

"Cody likes to draw," Rex informed her, "Obi-Wan promised to bring him some filmsi. Cody was running out." 

"Oh," Ahsoka replied. "I'm gonna head in," she looked back at Anakin and Rex with a devilish smirk, "Good night." She went back into her tent and gazed at the pile of stolen filmsi from Cody. She saw how he was drawing Rexsoka drawings. Saving Rex from his humiliation, she stole all of Cody's filmsi, but she kept the art. 

"It's all mine!" 

How did you enjoy this chapter? Sorry if it seemed a little rushed. I just really wanted to get this published. 

May the Force be with you!


	14. I'm a What!?

Hey guys! This is my first attempt at writing some of the Bad Batch characters. Please let me know how I did and if you can help represent them better, please tell me.

This is also set before season 7: Echo and FIVES are ALIVE!!!

(******)

"Why are we here?" Kayla asked Hunter. "There is already three other companies here. This mission can't be that bad that would call us in, right?"

Hunter looked at her, "Well, they need is to do come shadow ops with two regs. ARCs I believe." 

"I understand that, but the Wolfpack, Ghost, and Torrent companies are here. Can't they use their own squads for that part?" Kayla didn't understand why do many companies and Clone Force 99 were needed. 

"We have a one hundred percent success rate, remember. They obviously need positive results with whatever we are assigned to do," Hunter responded, walking towards the bridge. 

Kayla followed him. "What ARCs are going to be joining us?" 

"They told me we would meet them when we were briefed for the mission." Kayla nodded and didn't say anything else. She and Hunter were at the bridge when she noticed Hardcase going to the mix bay. 'Poor Kix,' She thought.

Tech and Wrecker were at the Havoc Marauder preparing for the mission. Crosshair was brooding about having to work with 'regs'. "Hey, Kayla!" Kayla looked to see Comet smiling at her. Comet was the youngest of the Wolfpack. 

"Comet!" She exclaimed and have her vod'ika a hug. "How have you been?" 

"I've been better," he admitted, "Sprained my wrist during training earlier." 

She looked at Hunter, who was motioning for her to hurry up. "Keep ice on it and don't use it for at least a few days. Come see me later and I can try to speed up the process." Comet smiled and walked away. She looked back at Hunter and followed him to the bridge.

"You finally got here," Wolffe commented. 

Kayla glared at him, "Yes we did, Waffle." 

"What did you just call me?" He growled at her. Rex and Cody snickered, getting the joke. Hunter looked confused and shocked at the same time. 

"You heard me," Kayla smirked smugly. "Or, so your ears not work?" 

Wolffe glared at her. He was about to start telling at her when Generals Obi-Wan Kenobi, Anakin Skywalker, and Plo Koon walked in. "Are we ready to begin?" 

Rex looked nervous, "Um, sirs, Fives and Echo aren't here yet."

"Hold up!" Kayla interrupted. "Fives and Echo are the ARCs that are joining us!?" 

"Yes, now where are they, Rex?" Anakin asked his Captain. Rex looked even more nervous. "Rex?" 

"I'm not sure, sirs," Rex admitted. "I asked Tup to go find them, but now I have no idea where any of them are."

Kayla sighed, "I can go look for them. They would probably come with me, since I am one of their best friends." 

Rex nodded, "That is true." 

Anakin looked at her, "Well then, go find them." 

Kayla mock saluted and left the room to find them. She knew they hated going to debriefings. She hates going to them. 

(******)

"F-Fives?" Echo mumbled. "I-I'm scared." In the barracks, Fives, Echo, and Tup were suddenly 10 and 3 year olds. A bright light surrounded them and transported them to a different dimension. Unfortunately, the Fives, Echo, and Tup from there was transported to this dimension.

"I know, Echo," Fives weakly smiled to his twin. Tup was crying and scared. "But remember Dad's war stories?" 

"Y-yeah, I do," Echo responded, trying to control his stutter. The young ten year old inched closer to his chaotic twin. 

"Well, maybe this is the Resolute. Maybe we can find Dad and explain what happened?" Fives suggested, but it sounded more like a question.

Echo looked at his twin with disbelief. "But how did we get here?" 

Fives sighed, "I don't know. Maybe we could wait here until someone finds us?" 

Kayla opened the door before Echo could respond. "Fives? Echo? Tup?" She called out. "Where are you?" 

The two twins hid under a random bunk. Fives managed to keep Tup quiet while the hid under the bunk. "Shh," Fives shushed Echo. 

Kayla looked around and sighed, "Rex is gonna kill me." 

"Dad?" Echo and Fives whispered in unison. Both immediately shut up and hoped Kayla didn't hear them. 

Unfortunately for them, Kayla heard the whisper. She crouched down and looked under the bunk to see the three children. "What the kriff?" 

Fives and Echo had wide eyed stares, "H-hi?" 

"What happened? Are you guys okay? Are you even Fives, Echo, and Tup?" Kayla asked them as she helped them crawl out from under the bunk. 

"Well, I am Fives. This is my twin, Echo. Tup is our baby brother," Fives introduced them, "Rex is our dad." 

"My name is Kayla and what?" Kayla was extremely confused. 

Echo explained the bright light and waking up in the barracks. He explained how they republic won the war and how Rex was a war veteran. "I am scared and I just want to go home!" Echo wailed. 

Kayla's heart broke after hearing their story. "I know, sweetie." She pulled Echo into a hug. "I know where my Rex is. Maybe he can help us get you back home." 

"R-really?" Echo wiped away his tears. "You'd help us get back home?" 

Kayla smiled at him, "Of course! Let's get Tup and Fives." She picked up the crying Tup. "Shhh, everything will all be okay, ad'ika." Tup sniffled and stopped crying. "Fives, get on my back." 

"What!? But I wanted to!" Echo protested. Fives gave his brother a smug smirk and climbed onto Kayla's back for a piggy back ride. 

"Echo, sweetie, I trust you to walk next to me. I don't trust Fives." Fives gave an indignant squawk. Echo smiled and stood next to Kayla. "You ready, Fives?" 

"Yes, Kayla!" Fives chirped. 

(******)

"Where have you been!?" Hunter snapped when Kayla entered the room. Nobody noticed Fives, Echo, or Tup yet. "We have been waiting twenty minutes!" 

Tup saw Hunter and whimpered, "M-m-mama!" He wailed into Kayla's chest. Kayla stood dumbfounded. 'Did he just call me mama?' She thought to herself. Tears pricked the corner of her eyes. 

"What is that?" Wolffe asked from the other side of the table. 

"A baby?" Anakin raised an eyebrow. 

"How did it get on the ship?" Cody asked Kayla. 

"Echo! Tup said his first word!" Fives exclaimed. 

"Really? What was it?" Echo called from behind Kayla's leg. 

"Mama." Fives relayed what happened to Echo. 

"Echo?" Rex asked. "Kayla? You okay?" 

Kayla didn't hear anything. She was still in shock from Tup calling her mom. "You called me mama?" She whispered to Tup. 

"Mama." Tup repeated to her. Kayla couldn't stop the tears. 

"Umm, what is going on?" Ahsoka spoke up. "Why is Kayla crying? Why are there three children here?" 

Fives poked his head out from behind Kayla's. "Hi!" He chirped. "I'm Fives. That's Echo." He pointed to his twin. "Kayla is holding our baby brother Tup." 

Rex did a double take. "I'm sorry, what?" 

Fives groaned, "I just told you!" 

Kayla dried her tears, "Sorry." She explained everything that had happened. "And then we came here." 

"I'm a dad?" Rex asked in shock. Cody and Wolffe snickered in the background. 

"Yep!" Echo confirmed. "You fought in the Galactic War. You helped win the war by finding out about the chips and Order 66. You're a legend!" Echo sent Rex a cheeky grin. 

"Chips? Order 66?" Obi-Wan asked, concern laced his voice. 

"Apparently every clone had a chip in their head," Fives began, "and Order 66 was an order that overrides their free wills and makes them kill the Jedi or something like that." 

Everyone in the room shared the same horrified look. "We need to look into this!" Ahsoka exclaimed, 'Different universe or not. What if it is the same here?" 

Suddenly a bright light appeared. "What is happening?" Fives yelled. 

"I don't know." Kayla whispered. 

The three children began to glow and fade away. "Tup!" Kayla whispered. When the light was gone, Fives, Echo, and Tup were back and were confused. "Guys!" She exclaimed and hugged them. 

"Apparently Rex is a dad?" 

How did you guys enjoy this? I am trying to add more Bad Batch to this one-shots book. I would love some feedback on this chapter and how I can write the Bad Batch better. 

May the Force be with you!


	15. The Origin of Commander Waffle

*Kayla added CC-3636, CC-2224, CC-1010, CT-411, CC-5052, CT-7567 to the chat*

*Kayla renames chat The Command Squad Group Chat* 

*CC-3636 changed their name to Wolffe; CC-1010 changed their name to Fox; CC-2224 changed their name to Cody; CC-5052 changed their name to Bly; CT-411 changed their name to Ponds; CT-7567 changed their name to Rex* 

Kayla: Heya!

Wolffe: The Command Squad Group Chat? Really?

Kayla: Got a problem with it?

Wolffe: Yes, actually

Kayla: Deal with it, buttercup

Wolffe: WHAT

Cody: That's our Kayla :D

Fox: I don't remember her being this sassy...

Ponds: What happened to our innocent, naïve Kayla?

Bly: She grew up?

Kayla: War happened...

Rex: But how does that make you sassy?

Kayla: JUST AGREE WITH IT

Cody: O_O

Wolffe: ^

Ponds: ^^

Bly: ^^^

Fox: ^^^^

Rex: -_-

Kayla: Anyways, so how is life?

Ponds: Eh, I'm good, I guess

Bly: Aayla and I just finished a mission

Cody: What kind of mission

Rex: A special one?

Bly: Hey! It was a mission to Jakku!

Fox: HELP ME! MY LIFE IS IN SHAMBLES!

Kayla: Fox, every since I knew you your life as always been in shambles. Remember Kamino back in the day..

Wolffe: AHAHAHA 

Kayla: HEY WOLFFE! SHUT UP! YOU HAVE THE SAME PROBLEMS TOO! 

Wolffe: RUDE!

Cody: F in the chat for Fox and Wolffe

Ponds: F

Rex: F

Bly: F

Wolffe: I hate you, Kay

Kayla: Awww thanks! I love you too. Fox , what's wrong?

Fox: Do YOU KNOW HOW MANY TIMES I'VE HAD TO FORGE THE CHANCELLOR'S SIGNATURE!?!?!

Kayla: .....no?

Fox: FORTY-FIVE! HE HAS A SECRETARY! HE HAS KRIFFING HANDS! I AM A CLONE COMMANDER! I PROTECT! NOT SIT AROUND DOING PAPERWORK!!

Cody: Fox, so you need help?

Rex: What kind of question is that?

Fox: HELP US FOR THE WEAK! SLEEP IS FOR THE WEAK! 

Cody: o-o 

*Wolffe changed Fox's name to Paperwork* 

Paperwork: Kriff you, Wolffe. Kriff you!

*Paperwork changed Wolffe's name to Bitting jerk* 

Bitting Jerk: Low blow, Fox. Low blow.

Kayla: This is amazing!

Ponds: Why must they always do this?

Bly: It's Fox and Wolffe. That's why.

Rex: Am I missing something?

Cody: that's right! Rex wasn't with us when we were in our earlier training years.

Ponds: I forgot about that. 

Bly: True.

Rex: What happened?

Kayla: Wolffe would always bite during training. He never bit me though.

Bitting Jerk: I didn't bite that hard!

Bly: Riiiiight. I have scars to prove it!

Rex: Wait really?

Ponds: Yep. 

Cody: He does. Fox? 

Paperwork: I am so done with everything.

Kayla: BE POSITIVE!

Fox: I do positively done with everything.

Kayla:......

Cody: You walked right into the one, Kay.

*Kayla changed Cody's name to Traitor* 

Traitor: Hey!

*Bly changed Ponds's name to Ribbit* 

Ribbit: Why!?!

Rex: It's always the quiet ones

*Ribbit changed Bly's name to Bly Secura* 

Bly Secura: Why!?!

Traitor: It's true though....

Rex: He's not wrong..

Bly Secura: Osik'ika

Traitor: rUde!

Kayla: This is quality entertainment. If all clones had a reality Holonet Show, how many people do you think would watch it?

Bitting Jerk: Why would we even have a reality Holonet show? who would even want to see that?

Kayla: so insensitive!

*Rex changed Kayla's name to KayBay* 

Kaybay: What does this mean?

Rex: Ask Kix. You practically live in the Med Bay.

Kaybay: KRIFF YOU!

Traitor: Language!

Paperwork: Mando'a!

Traitor: .....why?

Paperwork: Because I can!

Bitting Jerk: What has this become?

KayBay: Sweet Revenge! 

*KayBay changed Rex's name to Rexsoka* 

Rexsoka: I have no words......

KayBay: Cry.

Bitting Jerk: Savage.

KayBay: That is my middle name.

Traitor: you don't have a middle name...

KayBay: Shut up cody! 

Resoka: I have seen everything! 

Ribbit: What?

Bly Secura: Is it life changing?

Paperwork: He saw Wolffe eating waffles.

Rexsoka: I WANTED TO TELL THEM!

KayBay: Cannibalism!!!

Bitting Jerk: How is that??

*Paperwork changed Bitting Jerk's name to Waffle* 

Waffle: Wha?

KayBay: Waffle! I am ded! 

Waffle: Kriff you all! 

KayBay: Thus Commander Waffle was born!

Traitor: Omg 

Paperwork: lmao

Ribbit: Commander Waffle....nice touch

Rexsoka: I am certain Wolffe is planning Kays death.

KayBay: I am safe! I have hidden myself from him! 

Traitor: Have fun, Commander Waffle.

Waffle: What happens during this chat, stays in this chat.

KayBay: no promises! 

*Waffle has left the chat* 

KayBay: Oh, great!

Rexsoka: What? 

KayBay: Crosshair got hurt during the mission and didn't tell me until he was almost passed out. I swear you all have the same amount of stubbornness when it comes to medics. 

Rexsoka: We do not!

KayBay: Yes, you do! Now Imma head out. Bye!I

*KayBay has left the chat* 

Rexsoka: General Skywalker needs me for a mission debrief. 

Traitor: So does General Kenobi. We can talk later.

*Rexsoka has left the chat*

*Traitor has left the chat* 

Paperwork: I have to forge more signatures.....

*Paperwork has left the chat*

*Ribbit has left the chat*

*Bly Secura has left the chat* 

(*******)

I have no idea what I just wrote. Though, if anyone gets the reference I snuck in, you will forever have my respect as a true fan. 

May the Force be with you!


	16. Adopt your own Wolfpack Clone

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here is the link to the video.
> 
> https://youtu.be/mh9zXgKzqj8

I saw this and I must share ot with y'all. Here's a short story.

Kayla sat with Fives, and Waxer. They were bored and looking at the holonet. "What to do? Rex, Cody, and Wolffe are at a mission debriefing and everyone else is busy." 

"We couod watch somthing on HoloTube?" Fives suggested.

"Sure, wait," Waxer looked at Kayla. "Why aren't you with them?" 

"I'm the rebel child. Plus, its boring." She responded in a duh tone.

"Understandable." Waxer went back to looking at the HoloTube. 

"Oh my force!" Fives cracked up. "Look at this!" He showed them a video if people displaying at clones playing with puppies. "We have to watch it!" 

The trio sat together. Kayla had gotten popcorn, while Fives snuck in some Hoth chocolates. Nobody asked where he had gotten them from. The video was only three minutes, but it had them roaring with laughter.

"Was that Comet?" Kayla asked. 

"I think so," Waxer snickered. All of them were still ina fit of giggles. 

"We can't let the pack see this. They would flip." Fives warned. 

"Comet bit Thorn!" Kayla laughed. "I wanted him to bite Fox." 

"I thought you liked Fox." Waxer and Fives gave her a confused look. "You always say how he is your favorite on the Coruscanr Guard. Thorn is your second favorite." 

"Fox didn't let me have some of his chocolate. I needed it." Kayla replied with a heartbroken look. "I was the one who gave it to him. He should have at least given me a small piece." 

"This video is gold." Fives declared.

"Agreed." Waxer and Kayla smirked.

"We should make posters about adopting your own Wolfpack clone," Waxer commented.

"You are a genius." Kayla left to grab gray paint and Fives went to stall Rex and the commanders. Waxer got the poster board. 

"Lets get to work." 

A few hours later, Wolffe, Cody, and Rex were confused when Comet was being chased by random girls. "What the?"

"Commander! Help me!" Comet wailed. Sinker and Boost were not far behind the younger clone.

"What is going on?" Wolffe growled.

"They want to adopt us! Or something like that," Sinker called.

"Why?" Wolffe was utterly confused.

"That poster!" Boost pointed to a place behind the commanders.

Cody looked and snickered. Rex's eyes went wide. Wolffe glared as he read the poster. "Adopt a Wolfpack clone and all your problems will be solved." 

"Hey, W olffe!" Kayla smirked. "What are you reading?" 

Wolffe was speechless. Kayla looked at the poster she, Fives, and Waxer made. "Oh kriff. Thats why I saw a rabid pack of fangirls chasing Comet, Sinker, and Boost. Poor guys." 

"Fangirls?" Rex asked.

"Apparently all the clones have a fan club. Its weird and slightly scary how devoted they are." Kayla shuddered.

"Ahhh!" A girl screeched. "Its Wolffe!" 

"You'd better run," Kayla advised. Wolffe ran and a mob of girls chased him. 

Cody and Rex left, not wanted to get trampled or involved. Kayla sat next to Fives and Waxer. The trio sat on the couch eating popcorn and watching the four poor clones running for their lives. "Here we see wild fangirls chasing a wild Wolffe, Comet, Sinker, and Boost," Fives commented as if he was a HoloNews reporter. 

"Now boys, this is Quality Entertainment. If you guys had a reality HoloNet show, I'd think your fan club would watch it." Kayla smirked and watched the poor Wolfpack get trampled.

How did you all enjoy this? Tbh, I have no idea what I just wrote. I just got the idea from the video. Please go watch it and check out the channel. They do tons of Star Wars stuff. 

May the Force be with you.


	17. Regs?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Be warned. I dont even know what I just wrote.......

*Kayla added CC-3636, CC-2224, CC-1010, CT-411, CC-5052, CT-7567to the chat*

Kayla: Since SOMEONE deleted the last chat. I have revived it! 

*CC-2224 added CT-9902 to the chat; CC-2224 changed their name to Cody*

Cody: Everyone meet Sergeant Hunter.

Kayla: You didn't!? You did! You FINALLY added Hunter!!

*CC-1010 changed CC-3636's name to Commander Waffle*

Commander Waffle: I hate you.

Kayla: No, you love him.

Commander Waffle: Define love him.

Kayla: ....no....

Commander Waffle: Thats what I thought.

*CC-5052 changed thier name to Bly; CT-7576 changed their name to Rex; CT-411 changed their name to Ponds; CC-1010 changed their name to Fox*

Ponds: Hello

Bly: Don't you lead Clone Force 99?

Rex: Hey Hunter!

*Kayla changed CT-9902's name to Hunter* 

Hunter: What is this? 

Kayla: Our group chat! Welcome!

Commander Waffle: Before we begin, why is Hardcase taped to the ceiling?

Rex: We don't talk about that.

Cody: Rex....

Kayla: We. Don't. Talk. About. That.

Bly: Why?

Kayla: WHAT PART IF WE DON'T TALK ABOUT THAT DON'T YOU UNDERSTAND!!!!

Ponds: Kay, calm down.... I have chocolate....

Kayla: Chocolate? Gimme! 

Fox: Rex, why are Fives and Echo stuck in the vents?

Rex: Wait, they are? 

Fox: You didn't know?

Rex: No....

Cody: You need to keep better control of your men

Rex: Waxer and Boil

Cody: DONT INSULT MY CALAMITIES!!

Hunter: Wait, Arent you all regs? 

Kayla: Yes and no 

Hunter: not very explanatory

Rex: My men are their own level of insane

Cody: We all have some insanity

Bly: wait till you hear some of the old days....

Commander Waffle: Don't. You. Kriffing. Dare.

Bly: O_O

Ponds: Be nice to him, Wolffe.

Commander Waffle: No.

Bly: .....

Ponds: Wolffe! 

Hunter: I was told you regs were sticklers for rules and never did any risky or crazy stunts....

Kayla: wow....your entire life has been a HUGE lie.

Fox: Spend a day with Skywalker and Torrent. That will change the way you look at things.

Commander Waffle: Its true. 

Rex: I can't tell if that was an insult or a compliment.....

Kayla: Just pick.

Rex: I can't! 

Ponds: The Guard is extremely rules rules rules. 

Fox: So are you, froggy

Ponds: Take that back! 

Fox: Make me, ribbit.

Hunter: Froggy? Ribbit? 

Kayla: Another story for another time.

Hunter: wait, why is commander Wolffe Commander Waffle? 

Bly: :) We caught him eating waffles and found it to be cannibalism. 

Hunter: That makes no sense whatsoever. 

Kayla: Does anything we do make sense? 

Rex: With Torrent. No.

Cody: Most of the time, yes.

Kayla: Roger Roger

Fox: ......

Rex: Fox is Roggered! 

Kayla: Rex, do you have a death wish?

Rex: Dont we all?

Kayla: Touché

Hunter: I thought I was crazy....

Kayla: Have you met Cody, Wolffe, or Rex? Having them together is asking for a whole load of crazy nonsense. 

Cody: You mean you Fives and Waxer.....

Rex: Dont go blaming us for your problems and craziness.

Commander Waffle: I mean, Rex, you can get pretty crazy when coming up with plans.....

Rex: Not all of them....

Cody: Name one.

*Rex has left the chat* 

Kayla: HEY REX! GET YO SELF BACK HERE OR I WONT HESITATE TO SPILL ALL YOUR DEEPEST DARKEST SECRETS!!

Bly: Can we get an F in the chat for Rex?

Ponds: F

Cody: F

Fox: F

Commander Waffle: F

Hunter: F

*Rex has joined the chat* 

Rex: F 

Bly: You can't give yourself an F, Rex....

Rex: Watch me.

Kayla: All right! Now can we have a paintball war soon? Ghost, Torrent, and the Wolfpack vs Ponds, Bly, and the Guard? 

Rex: Not a bad idea.

Ponds: NO

Cody: Sounds like a team bondinv exercise.

Bly: NO

Commander Waffle: It would help strengthen our companies bond.

Fox: KRIFF NO! 

Kayla: Language 

Fox: I said KRIFF NO! 

Hunter: That does sound fun and breaking lots of rules.... Can my men join in? 

Kayla: YASSSS! Bad Batch vs the other two teams. team v team v team. 

Fox: NO! YOU WOULD WIN! 

Hunter: not necessarily......

Ponds: Kayla would join your team.

Bly: Shes brutal.

Commander Waffle: Shes the reason we rarely play Paintball.

Hunter: What happened? 

Cody: Rex and I left Ghost and Torrent for 1 rotation.

Rex: The messs hall, barracks and command center were all on fire and the halls were all covered in blue and gold paint. 

Cody: Kix and Helix had baracaded the Med Bay and everyone was passed out in the gym. Only Kayla, Fives, and Waxer were left standing. 

Rex: They started the whole thing.....

Kayla: It wasn't that bad....ehehehehe.... Nobody died.... And the fire didn't hurt anyone..... 

Rex: THAT BAD!!! WE WERE LUCKY TO SAVE THE COMMAND CENTER!!!

Kayla: eh hehe

Cody: Do have any idea how much paperwork I had to fill out? Do you!?

Kayla: no....

Cody: A LOT!!

Hunter: Kid, you are welcome to join us anytime.

Kayla: Yay! 

Rex: No! 

Fox: Youre on your own....

*Fox has left the chat* 

Ponds: I should probably prepare for this paintball war.

*Ponds has left the chat*

Bly: Me too.

*Bly has left the chat*

Commander Waffle: I am not getting caught in the middle of this.

*Commander Waffle has left the chat*

Cody: Hunter, you deal with this.

Hunter: What?

Cody: You heard me. 

*Cody has left the chat* 

Rex: Kayla. Don't. You. Dare.

Kayla: Do what?

Rex: You know.

*Rex has left the chat* 

Hunter: What is he talking about? 

Kayla: Oh look at the time! 

Hunter: Its 9 am.....

Kayla: I have to go, um, save Fices and Echo! Yeah..... Bye....

*Kayla has left the chat*

Hunter: But, you put them there......

*Hunter has left the chat*

**Author's Note:**

> Request Forms:  
> Plot:  
> Main characters:  
> Alternate Universe: (aka No Order 66)  
> Triggers: (optional)  
> Angst, Fluff, etc:


End file.
